Superstition
by Crowny
Summary: Midorima fait une distribution d'œufs à l'entraînement. Bonne action ou mauvais sort ? Aomine en fera les frais. Ne jamais sous-estimer le destin ; ni même les œufs.


 _Midorima fait une distribution d'œufs à l'entraînement. Bonne action ou mauvais sort ? Aomine en fera les frais. Ne jamais sous-estimer le destin ; ni même les œufs._

* * *

 **Personnages :** GoM  & Nijimura

 **Genre :** Humour

 **Timeline :** Collège Teiko, deuxième année

 **Note :** Pour ceux qui ont 'Peur Sentimentale' sachez que le registre n'est absolument pas le même et qui ne faut pas non plus s'attendre à un texte de la même qualité. Il s'agit d'un texte humoristique et son ambition est de faire rire et non pas de philosopher ;). Je remercie d'ailleurs les personnes qui ont lu et apprécié 'Peur Sentimentale' si vous passez par là, je répondrais aux reviews la semaine prochaine ; mes études prennent beaucoup de temps et je n'en ai même pas assez pour sociabiliser ^^' Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

* * *

Depuis le début de l'année, plus personne ne faisait attention à l'étrangeté de Midorima que ce soit pour sa façon de parler, ses propos étranges, son regard presque hautain ou les objets qu'il triballait toujours avec lui. Seul quelques curieux attendaient chaque matin avec impatience pour voir quel était l'objet du jour.

Autant dire que Midorima n'était ni populaire, ni impopulaire ; juste étrange. Un peu trop pour que les collégiens suivant la norme osent s'approcher de lui.

Il n'y avait que les membres du club de Basket-Ball qui lui parlait directement, notamment la future Génération des Miracles et par extension Kuroko et Nijimura.

C'est donc en ce lundi matin que tout commença. Le coach avait demandé à voir les joueurs du premier gymnase pour discuter avant les cours du match de la semaine prochaine et du nouveau programme d'entrainement qui allait avec. La plupart des gens attendus étaient déjà installés sur les bancs quand Shintaro arriva avec une boite d'œuf à la main.

En entrant quelques 'bonjour' fusèrent et le shooter se dirigea sans attendre vers le banc de son équipe.

« Midocchin, je peux manger tes œufs ? demanda Murasakibara, déjà affamé.

—Non, il s'agit de ma B.A. du jour, comme le souhaite OhaAsa.

—B.A. ?

—Bonne Action, idiot. »

Le violet grommela mais n'ajouta rien de plus, il avait faim. Il sorti donc une nouvelle barre de son sac de classe et la déballa.

« Fais attention à ne pas faire tomber ces œufs dans la salle de sport et de salir le revêtement.

— Bien sûr Akashi.

— Bien. Et pourquoi dis-tu que ces œufs sont pour une bonne action ? Donner de l'argent à un sans-abri serait plutôt considéré comme tel. »

Le joueur ne put répondre car la porte d'entrée claqua violemment, lui coupant la parole. L'auteur du geste, Aomine, entra suivi de Kuroko avant de se diriger vers le groupe.

« Yo / Bonjour tout le monde. »

Quelques civilités furent échangées avant que l'attention d'Akashi ne retourne sur Midorima et ne repose sa question. En réponse, le vert ouvrit sa boite et distribua un œuf à chacun. Seul restait l'œuf destiné à Nijimura qui se trouvait avec un groupe de 3ème année.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi avec ces œufs, qu'on les jette dans un panier ?

— Aomine, si tu oses faire ça tu devras nettoyer toute la salle, est-ce bien clair ? siffla Akashi. »

L'Ace râla mais n'ajouta rien, laissant ainsi la parole au shooter.

« Les œufs sont un gage de bonheur et de prospérité, il est recommandé d'en placer des fondations de la maison mais si vous le posez sur votre cheminer, cela fera aussi l'affaire, nanodayo. Mais surtout ne l'amenez pas à l'intérieur dans l'obscurité, cela vous portera malheur. »

Des regards très dubitatifs lui répondirent. Cela semblait incroyablement compliqué pour un œuf porte-bonheur.

« Si vous avez un excès de bile, portez-le neuf jour autour de votre cou. Si vous le mangez à la coque, protégez-vous du mauvais sort en écrasant la coquille avec une cuillère. Si…

— Donc Midocchin, je peux le manger ? l'interrompit Murasakibara, l'air de rien.

— C'est bien ce que je viens de dire, mais à la coque et en écrasant la coquille avec une cuillère après. C'est important !

— Aye, Midocchin.

— Je reprends donc… Si l'œuf tombe et est écrabouillé cela présage de bonnes nouvelles, mais si il reste intact ou à peine fissuré c'est mauvais signe. Il existe d'autres significations, mais elles ne vous intéresseront pas pour l'instant »

Un silence se forma, personne ne sachant quoi dire au vert dont l'attention était touchante mais quelque peu incommodante. Ce fut Kuroko qui se lança en premier.

« Merci beaucoup Midorima-kun, mais donner ton objet du jour ne risque pas de te poser problème ?

— Non, nanodayo. Il s'agit d'un 'dictionnaire insolite des superstitions populaires' aujourd'hui, pas des oeufs. »

 _C'était donc là où il avait appris toutes ces choses sur les œufs_ , pensèrent les joueurs.

Cela fit ricaner Aomine, trouvant cela ringard. Tout à coup, le coach leur cria de se rassembler au centre de la salle, faisant sursauter le joueur qui lâcha son œuf. Celui-ci roula contre sa jambe, sa chaussure avant de tomber juste de quelques centimètres sur le sol.

Un nouveau silence se forma alors que chacun regardait l'état de l'œuf avec avidité.

« Ton œuf est à peine fissuré, Aomine-kun. C'est mauvais signe, je te pris donc de ne pas rester avec moi aujourd'hui pour ne pas me porter malheur.

— NOOOOOON. »

Les autres rigolèrent ouvertement du malheur de l'Ace. La personne la plus superstitieuse après Midorima n'était-ce pas lui ? Il était le seul à croire aux fantômes après-tout.

Par esprit de revanche, il ramassa l'œuf et le lança de toutes ses forces à travers la salle. Celui-ci s'écrasa alors aux pieds de Nijimura et se répandit un peu partout dans cette zone. Notamment sur les chaussures du Capitaine.

« Et hop, il est cassé donc plus de malchance ! »

Le joueur à la peau sombre ne remarqua pas que ses camarades s'éloignaient de lui et cachaient leur propre œufs, ni l'arrivé d'un Nijimura très énervé.

« Ahomine ! Espèce d'abruti, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de balancer un œuf comme ça ! Ce soir pas d'entrainement pour toi et tu nettoieras les trois salles de sport à la place des femmes de ménage. Compris ? »

De son côté Midorima secouait la tête en soupirant.

« Idiot. Une fois provoqué le mauvais sort se réalisera toujours, peu importe s'il conjure un bon sort entre-temps. Bien fait pour lui. »


End file.
